


Poetic Justice

by klutzy_girl



Category: The Middle (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Future Fic, Kid Fic, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-07-14 21:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Axl and Lexie bring their third son home from the hospital.





	Poetic Justice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Karios](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karios/gifts).



Axl brushed aside Lexie’s hair and kissed his wife’s forehead before parking himself in the chair next to her bed, thankful his parents were keeping an eye on the older boys. “Nice to have you home, Wyatt,” he whispered to his newborn son, born just three days earlier. Although he had a feeling he was in for one hell of a ride with three boys, Axl couldn’t wait for the chaos. Life with a three year old and a two year old was never dull and he had a feeling that life wouldn’t calm down for a long time.

“He okay?” Lexie murmured.

“He’s perfect. Go back to sleep, Lex.” God, how he adored his wife. But wary about waking her again, he stood up and headed out to the living room, reluctantly handing Wyatt over to his mother.

“Hello, little man. How are you?” Frankie cooed at her youngest grandson.

“Frankie, you’re spoiling him already,” pointed out an amused Mike as the oldest, Liam, started climbing all over him.

Their now middle child, Ryder, looked up from the toys he was playing with on the floor and shouted, “Daddy!”

“Shh. You’re going to wake up the baby,” Axl whispered, sitting down on the floor next to him. Ryder handed him one of his toys and grinned at his father.

Frankie bit her lip and started laughing. “I’m sorry Axl, but it’s poetic justice that you’ve ended up with three sons. I do desperately want a granddaughter, however.” Hopefully Sue and Sean would provide her with one whenever they were ready to have a child.

Finally giving up on sleep, Lexie wandered out into the living room. “Hi, my babies,” she said to Liam and Ryder.

“Mama!” shouted a happy Liam. Surprising no one, the baby woke up and started crying just as the three year old launched himself at his mother.

“Oops.” Lexie looked over at everyone guiltily but they waved off her concerns.

“Get used to it.” Mike smiled at his daughter-in-law before turning his attention to Ryder, who desperately wanted his grandfather to play with him and had made his way over to him.

After Frankie managed to calm down Wyatt, Axl stood up and joined his wife. “I can see this is going to be fun,” he joked.

Tired, Lexie only yawned in response. “Well, I had to carry each of these hellions for nine months but I think we can handle the next eighteen years.”

“I hope so.” God, he couldn’t believe he was married to this amazing woman and they were parents of three now. 

Life with three boys - especially when they became teenagers - _was_ hell a lot of the time and pretty frustrating but Axl and Lexie managed and found joy in life’s little moments. And just as they were about to have an empty nest, Lexie found out she was pregnant again - and much to their delight, delivered a daughter they named Maverick.


End file.
